


Лучший враг

by delvig



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delvig/pseuds/delvig
Summary: Кимберли вытаскивает пули из ослабевшего тела и робко дышит на сухие губы.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Kudos: 7





	Лучший враг

Шиго совсем перестаёт спать, сил хватает только на несколько посредственных вздохов, а дальше только ночная неизвестность и тихий звук из-под скрипки языка Кимберли, пока та обнимает во сне подушку. Она проверяет часы и ни разу за ночь не закрывает глаза, все внутри до сих пор болит, даже доза морфия не спасает от жгучих и досадных следов от нескольких пуль. Шиго щурится, проверяет ремни на прочность и смотрит, как её лучший враг спит, ладонью ловя преступников, а пальцами перебирая тёплое одеяло в надежде согреть кожу цвета расплавленного серебра.

Шиго не знает, что она тут забыла. Может, все герои любят коллекционировать своих побежденных врагов. Может, эта семейка не имеет понятия о существовании тюрем. И ведь зря, когда-нибудь, возможно, через пару часов, силы обязательно восстановятся, и тогда Ким просто умрёт в своей постели, хлопая удивленными глазами с искрящимся зелёным в зеркале зрачков. Шиго смеётся тем, что осталось от её беспомощных лёгких и заливается кашлем, пытается не походить на гудящий паровоз, хотя бы для того, чтобы не разбудить весь этот чёртов дом накануне побега. Она верит, что сбежит, и даже стальные браслеты не смогут убедить её в обратном.

— Тебе стало хуже? — голос рыжей тихий и упрямый, подбирается к самым ушам и стучит по барабанным перепонкам с грустными переливающимися нотками.

Сквозь кашель Шиго успевает спросить:

— Зачем?

Вместо ответа Кимберли помогает ей сесть и вытирает кровь с подбородка, глядя в неоновые глаза без крупицы страха.

— Потому что так нужно, — говорит Поссибл, опуская угольную макушку на кровать и проводя длинными, грубыми пальцами по лбу. — Не думаю, что смертная казнь, это то, чего ты хочешь.

— Но тебе-то для чего весь этот спектакль? — она говорит слабо и хрипло, так, что почти ничего не разберешь.

— Ты мой враг. Думаю, этого достаточно.

Шиго не понимает. Она всматривается в эти уголки губ, которые изгибаются в улыбке, в эти светлые ямочки на щеках и яркие веснушки, ищет подвох в каждой знакомой черте, но вместо того, чтобы задать ещё тысячу вопросов, ловит себя на мысли, что к её шее снова тянется игла. Наконец вместо того, чтобы биться, сопротивляться и попробовать вырваться, она просто замирает холодной статуей с пепельным лицом и закрывает глаза.

Шиго устала. Устала от Драккена, от бесконечных попыток убежать или сражаться. Теперь её тело просто бросили в реку и порохом в боку приказали плыть, останавливаясь только у плотин, чтобы зацепиться за ветки.

На следующее утро она обнаруживает себя на том же самом месте. Её лицо облизывает солнце, а запястья как никогда свободны. Пробует пошевелиться, выпуская весь воздух из лёгких, напрягаясь всем телом, но следы от пуль быстро ставят её на место жгучей болью – опять неудача. 

Шиго глядит по сторонам и больше всего хочет сделать несколько коротких затяжек, прежде чем снова потерять сознание. Часы в комнате брезгливо тикают, зазывая порывы ветра в мокрое окно.

— Хэй, Ким! — она пытается крикнуть, но голос обрывается на полуслове и затихает хрипом.

Возможно, она её даже не услышала, поэтому раненная пытается встать, пережевывая сухой язык и царапая спинку кровати. .

— Ты же не думаешь, что я вот так просто все оставлю, — шепотом говорит она полу, когда её ноги касаются мягкого ковра.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мужской голос звучит прямо возле двери. Это тот блондинистый идиот, которого зовут Роном и неудачником одновременно. Его ладонь крепко держит ручку, пока на лестнице слышатся глухие шаги.

— А ты тут зачем? — Шиго чувствует, с какой силой он старается прожечь в ней дыру, смотрит недоверчиво и качает головой.

— Встречный вопрос. Почему она спасла тебя?

— Хотела бы я знать.

Пока от стен отражается молчание, Шиго глядит на знакомые черты, утонувшие в потоках света, с нескрываемым интересом. Её бледное лицо непроницаемо, но отчего-то Рональд морщится и отходит от двери, пропуская внутрь комнаты подругу. Кимберли выглядит ещё лучше, чем вчера, её глаза блестят от радости и любопытства.

— Видимо, тебе уже лучше.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что я здесь?

— Только я и Рон, — Поссибл садится рядом и смотрит куда-то вперёд, сквозь синее кресло и Рональда. — Вчера ты спросила, почему мы привезли тебя сюда.

На мгновение Шиго каменеет, и, заметив это, Ким улыбается и продолжает, делая частые паузы между словами.

— Так вот, просто я не убийца и оставлять людей умирать — уж точно не мой почерк.

Парень в углу странно хмурится и скрещивает на груди руки, всем своим видом показывая неодобрение. В отличии от него, заложница бинтов и морфия просто пожимает плечами и говорит тихо, опираясь на нагретую подушку:

— Значит умереть от голода ты мне тоже не дашь? — руки все ещё предательски дрожат, а тело знобит.

— Конечно, — она смеётся и уходит. Рональд следует за ней, как верная собачка на поводке, сжимая кулаки и пряча глаза за чёлкой. Шиго знает, что тот готов укусить, но вот за что?

Спустя десять минут Кимберли возвращается с тарелкой горячего супа и нимбом над головой, она пахнет клубникой и жареным беконом, который только что готовила на кухне. Её руки мягко ложатся на скошенные плечи. Девушка, наверное, и не замечает этого — слишком странное выражение лица, почти ненормальное. Шиго смело принимает подачки и ждёт, пока ей выстрелят в спину, в лоб или сразу под подбородок, но ни лезвия ножа, ни пистолета на глаза так и не попадается. Она пытается улыбнуться, чтобы снова не проиграть, но выходит звериный оскал с обнаженными деснами. Кажется, слышится шипение.

— Всё равно не понимаю, — она спешно прожевывает приличный кусок курицы. — Ты могла избавиться от меня. Ведь сама знаешь, что я вернусь к прежнему делу, пусть и не у Драккена.

— Знаю.

— Я попытаюсь убить всех, кого ты любишь.

— Отлично.

Одним движением она достает из ящика старенький револьвер и мягко крутит его в руке.

— Можешь начинать, — произносит Ким, передавая оружие прямо в ладонь пьяной от лекарств и бессилия Шиго.

Та подносит его к виску и стреляет. 

Щелчок.


End file.
